


Grieving and Living

by RavenLilyRose



Series: Poetry [4]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLilyRose/pseuds/RavenLilyRose
Summary: A poem written from the point of view of Peter Pevensie





	Grieving and Living

I grieve not for the frivolities of a child's life,  
I grieve not for the loss of a pen or a toy.   
I grieve not because the war still goes on,  
I grieve not for anything of this world. 

I grieve for a country, I grieve for a crown,  
I grieve for every moment I lost.   
I grieve for wars which I could not fight,  
I grieve for a nation, the love of my life. 

I live not for fights, nor women, nor toys,  
I live not for the praise of my elders this life.   
I live not for England, for Finchley or London,  
I live not for that which here can be seen. 

I live for Aslan, my country, my Jewels,  
I live for their love and for their praise.   
I live for a nation that means home to me,  
I live for my countrymen who live also for me. 

-Peter Pevensie


End file.
